Good Boy Bad Girl
by Agent47Rulz
Summary: T-Tobi what are you doing!" The grin behind Tobi's mask widened, he guessed he had some time to play mind games with his prey, "Oh nothing Konan, I just think your really pretty is all." Warning: Slight rape and smut.


_Author's Notes: This is my attempt at a slightly smutty TobixKonan fanfic. However in this fic Tobi can be either interpretted as Madara, Obito, or just plain old Tobi...maybe not so much Obito since in this fic he has both his eyes. Slight Konan bashing follows but it is all part of the story._

Good Boy, Bad Girl Chapter 1

A vacant black hole stared intently across the room to a smaller frale form currently washing dishes. Humming a soft tune her body swayed in a mezmorizing rhythm with every dish she washed entracing the man currently watching her. Her curves even through her cloak were perfect and the man could think of many other outfits that would better suit them then the thick akatsuki uniform they were all forced to wear.

Suddenly hearing a form heading for the kitchen the man quickly tore his gaze from the girl's lustful form and concentrated on eating the cereal he had placed out in front of him. Gently tilting the orange mask he wore upwards enough to expose his mouth the man took casual sips of cheerios and milk with his spoon as a ruffled up blonde walked into the room.

The orange masked man pretended to just be aware of his presence and gave the blonde an overly enthusiastic wave, "Good morning Deidara-Sempai!" The blonde glared at the moron sitting at the kitchen table with his blood shot cerulean orbs, "Shut up Tobi, its too early to listen to your annoying fucking voice." Tobi just shrugged, the blonde never was a morning person.

Storming over towards the counter Deidara swiped the coffee pot from it's holder and while trudging away bumped shoulders with the blue haired beauty currently washing dishes. The dish formerly in her hand crashed to the ground in several shimmering shards with a sharp sound and Konan glared at the blonde, "Hey what the hell Deidara!"

Deidara looked down at the shards and up at the origami girl with a smug smirk on his face, "Sorry ho, look at it this way now its pure art" he said with a laugh before pouring a cup of coffee, leaving the pot on the counter, and walking out of the room.

Tobi stopped eating his cereal and stared as Konan slowly got to her knees and started picking up the pieces. In the beginning he stared at her ass with the upmost concentration, however as soon as he noticed a single tear roll down her pale cheek he gave a sigh and slowly got up from his chair.

Konan kneeled there picking up the cold sharp pieces trying to hold back the tears that were undoubtibly going to fall. How come she didn't get the same respect that Pein got around here, or any for that manner. They all treated her like the maid and even Pein was guilty of this. There would be times where she would hear him and some rain country whore messing around in his bedroom. But had he ever made a pass at her? Was she really that unattractive?

Before her whimpering began she felt a presence kneel down next to her and looked over to see Tobi currently picking up the remaining pieces of the plate. Konan seemed confused for a couple seconds before a small serene smile appeared on her face, "Th-thank you Tobi, your a good boy."

Tobi grinned behind his mask and Konan could tell he was happy, "No problem Konan-chan. Oh it looks like you missed a piece" he piped happily. The piece in question was one that Tobi slid near Konan when she was thanking him.

Not waiting for Konan to pick it up he quickly leaned over to Konan and as he did slid his hand across her thigh under her cloak. Konan felt the gloved hand and gasped instantly getting to her feet and pushing her cloak back down, "T-Tobi what are you doing?!"

The grin behind Tobi's mask widened, he guessed he had some time to play mind games with his prey, "Oh nothing Konan, I just think your really pretty is all." Tobi was suprised to see a slight blush form on Konan's face. He guessed she didn't get many compliments from the assholes they lived with and he had to admit that the red from her blush was in a lovely contrast of her silky blue hair.

"Well th-thank you Tobi but I believe I'm a little too old to go out with you" she laughed nervously. Tobi rolled his eyes behind the mask, "Well how old are you Konan-sama?" he asked in his fake high pitched voice. "23 Tobi." she said in a more stern tone trying to express the dominance she believed she had obtained at stating her age.

Tobi chuckled slightly, "Really...i'm 24." Konan's eyes widened slightly. She had always thought of Tobi as more of a child maybe a year younger then Deidara. However it turns out that Tobi was a year older then her. Still Konan tried to sound more mature, "Well Tobi while that is a suprise I am sure you have never engaged in such explicit acts as what you were attempting to do with my thigh" Konan stated in a more motherly tone.

Tobi could feel his excitement rising, this is the part where he breaks his prey down, "Oh I don't know Konan, this city's got some pretty good sluts hanging around, they keep me preoccupied-" Konan's breath caught in her throat. So Tobi wasn't a virgin after all. It just sounded SO wrong to hear those words come out of Tobi's mouth, "-but I think the best ones are the ones Pein brings around the hideout."

Konan's stomach sank at Tobi's mention of Pein's debatury. Tears began to form on the sides of her eyes once again and Tobi went in for the kill, "What about you Konan? What kind of guys do you usually sleep with?" Konan's face suddenly became the shade of a tomato which she knew must have really looked weird with blue hair, "Well Tobi...I-I um..." Tobi knew he was getting to her and just needed to mock her a little more, "Konan...you have slept with someone before...right?" The word 'right' slipped off of Tobi's tounge with a deep evil tone.

Konan's face seemed to gain another shade of red if that was possible, "Well...n-no Tobi...I have not." Tobi gave out a unsympathetic laugh, "Wow really?! Pein didn't even make a pass at you?" Small tears began to trickle down Konan's cheeks, "No..." Konan muttered in no more then a whisper.

Tobi almost regretted the next stage of his plan but it had to be done, "Why do you think that is Konan?" Tobi asked as he started to walk small circles around Konan as she stared straight ahead as if in a trance.

Suddenly Konan could feel Tobi's chin on the top of her shoulder, "Is it cause he thinks your ugly? Maybe he doesn't go for the odd colored hair girls. Or maybe he thinks your too flat chested. Oh you should have seen the last girl he was with, the biggest breasts I ever-" "Stop it! Stop it Tobi why are you doing this to me?!" Konan yelled as he pulled away from Tobi, tears now streaming freely down her frail face.

Tobi casually walked up to the girl, "Face it Konan your pathetic. I've heard you masturbating in your room as Pein goes to town on a skank just wishing he was doing that to you. You try to gain the respect of these idiots including that pierced fuck when your time could be better spent serving your master."

Konan fell to her knees in front of Tobi and looked up at him, "Please stop Tobi" she cried out as Tobi knelt down to her eye level, "Say it Konan...tell me who your master is." Konan's eyes widened in shock as for the first time she saw a sharingan permeating through Tobi's mask, "Your an U-Uchiha" "Say it Konan!" Tobi shouted a little louder.

Konan stared directly into the sharingan, she knew what he wanted her to say, her dignity was already lost so this one word couldn't hurt it anymore, "You..." Tobi smirked under the mask, "What about me?" Konan gave another sigh as she stared at the ground, "You...are my master Tobi."

Tobi laughed as he got to his feet and gently patted Konan's head, "Konan is a good girl" he mocked before retracting his hand and then moved it to his mask.

Konan's eyes widened slightly as Tobi clutched his mask and quickly pulled it off revealing a very pale, lean, and beautiful face. His two blood red eyes stared down at Konan's broken form, "I'm sorry I had to say those things to you Konan, but it was for your own good. If it makes you feel any better I always thought you were drop dead gorgeous. Ashame all these fags in this organization can't see that."

Konan felt the familiar blush creep up on her cheeks however she soon realized that Tobi was taking off his cloak and then started on his pants. Konan tried to rise to her feet but Tobi put a firm hand on her shoulder and forced her back down to her knees, "Now-" he said as he pulled out his erect member, "-lets begin" he muttered before shoving his member into her resistant mouth.

Konan could feel Tobi's penis penetrate her mouth and her initial reaction was to gag. However Konan felt a tug on her hair as Tobi began to move her head back and forth in a rhythm as Konan was forced to suck.

Several minutes later Konan could hear Tobi moan loudly before something salty and liquid was shot into Konan's mouth. Konan began to choke and she looked up at Tobi with pleading eyes, "Swallow it" he commanded not letting one inch of his member out until Konan did as she was told.

Konan reluctently swallowed the thick salty liquid before Tobi pulled his length out of her mouth. Konan coughed loudly as she fell to her hands and knees, choking onto the kitchen floor.

Tobi sighed contently before looking down at Konan's frail form. "Well...now that you've served your master I believe you deserve a little reward" he cooed before gently picking her up from the floor. He began to unbutton her cloak but she quickly grabbed his hands, "P-please don't. I don't want my first time to be like this" she cried to him. Tobi smirked slightly, "Don't worry I'm saving that for another occasion. This is just something to thank you for being such a good slave."

Her hands hesitantly let go of Tobi's firm gloved ones as they made short work of her cloak. Tobi stepped back for a sec and admired her soft suculant curves and to his suprise a very nice rack, "Well...I take back what I said about you being flat chested."

Konan instantly crossed her arms over her breasts trying to hide them from her new master, "Oh no no Konan there is no need for modesty when it comes to me. Now take off that shirt." Konan sighed defeated and began to pull of her shirt. She realized while she was doing that Tobi began to pull down her pants, "But I thought you said-" "Konan trust me...if i wanted to rape you I would just put you under a genjutsu so you wouldn't claw my face off. This is something for you."

When her pants were down Tobi chuckled softly at her hello kitty panties. Konan noticed this and pouted as a blush rose once again, "I...I like cats ok" "Hehe whatever you say Konan." Tobi finally pulled down the childish panties revealing a clean shavin pussy.

Tobi took a step back and marveled at Konan in her most natural form. Konan suddenly felt self conscious and tried to use her hands to cover up her breasts and vagina. Tobi sighed and massaged his temples, "How many times must I tell you Konan, there is no need to cover up around me." He walked forward and yanked her hands till they were at her sides.

Konan stared down at the floor and wiggled her toes in nervousness, "So um...what now...master?" Tobi smiled deviously as he proceded to Konan's form and bent down picking her up by her thighs. Konan shouted in protest until she felt her butt make contact with the kitchen table and realised that Tobi had placed her on the large table.

In a quick motion Tobi had her legs spread wide as he bent down and licked her mound. Konan moaned in guilty pleasure, this was a lot better then masturbation. Tobi spread her wet lips apart and stuck his tounge deep inside relishing in the taste along with the loud moans he recieved from his new servant.

While eating her out he reached his hands up and began to play with her decent sized breasts. His thumbs gently rubbed her nipples and they soon became hard. Konan was in complete ecstasy as the fabric from Tobi's gloves brushed against her nipples while his tounge played with her insides.

Tobi soon became the reciever of a salty substance as Konan finally came, "Master" she screamed although she knew she would definatly regret it later. She panted heavily as Tobi stood up, Konan's juices all over his mouth. When she made eye contact he gave a sexy smile as he slowly licked around his mouth.

Tobi extended his hand which Konan gratefully took and helped her off the table, "There now that wasn't so bad huh? Sure beats fingering yourself as you listen to the sound of your crush fucking some dieased ridden slut."

Konan paid no mind to the insult and bent down to grab her kitty panties until a hand stopped her. Looking up Tobi shook his head, "No I will not have my slave wearing something so childish." He seemed to be in thought until he smirked evily, "Wait here" he cooed and walked out of the room.

Konan stood their naked and ashamed praying to Jashin or whoever the hell was up there that another member wouldn't come walking in. Hearing footsteps she tensed until she realized it was Tobi who came back in with a few items of black.

Looking at the items in his hand she felt her stomach knot when he produced a black leather chain thong, leather bra, and stilleto heels, "This is gonna be your new uniform. One of Pein's skanks left them here." Konan's teeth clenched and Tobi caught on, "Don't worry i've washed them."

Konan sighed and grabbed the clothes from him. Slipping the thong up it seemed to fit perfectly to her firm ass. The bra seemed a little big but with some adjustments it fit ok. However the biggest pain in the ass was the jet black high heels.

However after she had put on her 'uniform' she reached for her shirt and pants, "Oh no no when I said this is your uniform I meant your complete uniform." Konan gasped, "But...I can't let everyone see!" "You can still wear your cloak over top of it when in another's presence but when you are around me this is all you will wear."

Konan sighed in defeat and picked up her cloak. After buttoning it up she walked over to her old clothes, trying to balance herself since it was a long time since she wore heels. Picking them up she glanced over Tobi, "I...I'm going to put my old clothes in my room, ok...master?" Tobi nodded and gave an evil grin and Konan couldn't help but melt at his striking Uchiha features. She once masturbated to thoughts of Itachi but she knew now what she would be pleasuring herself to tonight.

Hearing another set of footsteps Tobi quickly grabbed his mask that he layed on the table and slipped it on his face, covering his handsomness. Konan began to walk out the door with clothes in hand as Pein walked into the kitchen.

Upon passing Konan he glanced back after hearing a clicking and then looked at Tobi, "Was she wearing heels?" Tobi just looked at him confused, "Well sure everybody has heels but how do you wear them?" Pein just glared at him and shrugged, "Nevermind" he muttered before grabbing some coffee and leaving.

Tobi sighed in satisfaction as he went back to eating his cereal. However he soon heard a familiar laugh, "The bitch wears kitty panties" he heard Deidara laugh in the other room. Tobi sighed, he would definatly have to do something about the annoying blonde. Eh, what the hell he could use another slave, "Oh Deidara-Sempai...could you come in here for a minute?!"

_Author's Notes: I hope that was an intresting chapter. Not as much smut as most other stories but I may do a follow up chapter if enough people like it. Please R and R if you have the time._


End file.
